Geraldine
by SheldonOswaldLee
Summary: Arnold is back after some years in San Lorenzo and Helga doesn't want to be his friend anymore!
1. Chapter I: Hillwood High

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter I: Hillwood High

"Out of my way geek bait!" Helga ordered, as she pushed a few people including Arnold and Gerald out of her way as she entered the High School building for the first time in her live.  
"I can't believe it, Helga is the only person I know who hasn't changed since preschool man!" Gerald sigh as he stood up from the ground again.  
"Come on Gerald you know she can be a good person and she isn't all bad deep inside!" Arnold told the afro-american with the most optimistic voice he could manage at the moment. He has lived in San Lorenzo for a few years after breaking up with Helga and ever since FTI he knew very well what her so called bad manners where truly all about. He was back in Hillwood since three days and had made the decision to visit Hillwood High. The Green Eyes didn't need the help of him and his parents Miles and Stella, so the whole Family went back to the USA. Arnold was happy t see all of his friends back, but he had also been afraid, cause Helga never wrote back to one of his letters.  
There was the chance she never really loved him back after their class trip, or regular never loved him at any time, but Arnold managed that she hadn't written cause it would lead her to the decision that he really was in a foreign country, that he really was unreachable for her at the time. Also it was a long time since he had been ten years old, seven years where nothing short and there was the chance that she had giving up her love for him long ago. Arnold hadn't talked to Gerald about the whole thing after he arrived but he has had a conversation with his Grandpa Phil and Miles about it. Since Helga was the only one who hadn't shown up at the airport as he arrived back in Hillwood he figured out that writing her on a daily base had maybe been to much to her or forced her to think about their breaking up way to much. Like always Arnold wasn't blaming other but himself for the mistakes in life whether he had caused them or not.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night man!" Gerald mumbled under his breath and walked inside their new school building. He hadn't known that Arnold and Helga beaked up cause Arnold didn't wanted to start a romantic relationship with her when he was sure to live far away from her for the next few years. He just felt like it wouldn't be right to promise her to love her and than travel to another country without her for so long. Ever since then he hadn't spoken to Helga directly any more and she hadn't shown up as he left Hillwood seven years ago.  
Arnold still standing at the outside of Hillwood High took a deep breath before he walked in as he saw Gerald and Phoebe greeting each other and holding hands in the hallway before the door clothes right before him. One hand on the doorknob he waited and stared at the door in front of him. Has it been right to not call Helga on his fist day back? Has it been right to not visit her in the last three days that he had been back in Hillwood?  
Arnold who ever knows what to do in every other situation wasn't sure for himself what to do the first time in live. He had made mistakes too and he has had a crush on girls before, but his short time with Helga was something different, at least for him. There had been a deeper connection between the two of them even, or maybe because they were so different.  
Right than an Cadillac Eldorado drove by with a student and his girlfriend in it. Maybe it was just faith, maybe the god of irony wanted to teach him that he was still out there, but all Arnold could hear a well known Penguins song:

"Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?  
My darling, dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

I fell for you  
And I knew the visions  
Of your love's loveliness  
I hope and I pray  
That some day  
I'll be the vision of your happiness

Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling, dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

I fell for you  
And I knew the visions  
Of your love's loveliness  
I hope and I pray  
That some day  
I'll be the vision of your happiness  
Woh-woh-woh

Arnold rolled his eyes as he finally opened the door and slammed it right behind himself as he finally entered the Hillwood High.  
"Great, just great!" the football headed boy babbled as everybody, teacher and students, where looking at him with like he was a bully or just insane and crazy because of this first appearance in his new school.


	2. Chapter II: The Hell-Girl

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter II: The Hell-Girl

"Okay Arnold stay focused, keep your head clean and play it cool, there's nothing to worry about … except loosing the one girl you have loved most in you'r entire life. Aah cut it out brain, that's not helping at the moment" Arnold spoke to himself in his thoughts. "Maybe I should just talk to Helga, like in the old times walking over and asking her how she feels and If everything is okay?" the football headed boy thought in his big head, as he saw Gerald and Phoebe walking to class like everyone else now. Just Helga stayed at her looker, cause she had dropped her books and was now picking them up again.  
"Let me help you Helga!" Arnold offered Helga with a warm smile and in the nicest way he could manage to say as he run over to help her, as fast as he could. "This could be the perfect chance to get in a normal conversation with her" the Boy hoped, as he wanted to pick one of Helga's books up for her.  
"Stop it Shrimp, I haven't lost both of my hands in a car crash!" the blond girl shouted at him and pushed his hand rude away from her last book, only to pick it up herself. Before the young teenager could say another word she turned around and head towards the classroom.  
"Hell- … ga!" the boy tried to call after her, but she was going way to fast for Arnold to catch her again, before she entered the class.  
"There is no way of starting a private conversation with her, when we're surrounded by our classmates, also she seamed to be very angry!" the Boy with the cornflowered hair realised as he also get his books ready and walked into his class.  
"Okay here comes another change!" the boy thought and couldn't help but smile as he saw that he would be sitting right next to Helga in class.  
"Boy howdy Arnold this really bites, you haven't told me anything from San Lorenzo as we meet at the airport!" Stinky Peterson told his old friend as he greeted him from his seat a few chairs behind Arnold's.  
"That's right Arnold, tell us everything of the lousy fashion sense from these natives in the town you lived!" Rhonda Wellington Lloyd grinned a little disgusted, as she observed her fingernails.  
"Yeah we all want to know how you cried like a baby, because some big lion attacked you in the jungle!" Harold laughed, while he makes chicken sounds and starts to clap with his arms as if they where wings.  
"Lions live in Africa, not in Central America Harold!" Phoebe corrected the fat boy, with a wagging finger, as she shacked her head a bit after his statement.  
"Have you seen a Huecuvus down there in the jungles?" Sid glared as he asked Arnold about one of his favorite bad ghosts in the south of the continent with.  
"What? No … yes, well guys I'm having my head in the clouds a little bit after all these stress the past days. You know what I'm telling you everything on my back in Hillwood celebration party next weekend!" Arnold managed to say, as he tried not to look to much in Helga's direction. Gerald on the seat next to his best friend just shakes his head as he looked a little worried towards Arnold.  
"What's bugging you man, you're not really yourself since you came back? I mean serious Arnold you're back with your whole Family in Hillwood, you're healthy and everything should be fine right now!" the afro-american boy asked his friend with a worried look in his face. Soon Gerald started to shake his head, mumbling his typical uh oh.  
"No, come on Arnold I know that look to well, please don't …!" Gerald told his best friend whispering, Arnold in the main time looked a bit confused in Geralds direction.  
"Please don't what Gerald?" Arnold asks confused not getting what his friend was talking about at the moment.  
"You have a crush on some girl, I know that look!" the boy with the Kid 'n Play-style hair told his friend with a amused smile on his face.  
"I'm not crushing on some girl, Gerald!" the football headed boy told his friend serious sounding, as he put his hand over his mouth to cover it up.  
"If it's not a girl, you're crushing on me!" Gerald told Arnold, whose eyes wide in shock by that statement.  
"Just kidding Arnold, you have to tell me everything about it!" the afro-american boy laughed as he saw the mixed and weird expression on his best friends face.  
"Gerald, please slow it down I'm telling you everything, but not just right now, not in school okay!" Arnold holds up his hands in defending position while his friend with the tall hair just nodded in understatement and with a big smile on his face.  
Time passed by and Arnold needed all his courage to wait for Helga after school, to get a real chance to talk to her, when nobody was around. He knows to well how odd she could become about her own feelings with other persons around, so he thought it would be best to talk to her alone. It took a few minutes to wait before Helga comes out of school and Arnold silently followed her around the block t make sure nobody else was going to interrupt them in the next conversation.  
"Helga wait up!" Arnold shouted, but get no response, so he shouted a little bit louder these time, as he was running after her.  
"HELGA WAIT!" he now shouted out of his lungs to see satisfied that she stopped walking.  
"What do you want bucko?" she growled irritated, not turning around to face him.  
"Helga I wanted to say hallo, invite you to my party the next weekend and I wanted to talk to you …!" Arnold started happily as she had asked him what he wants from her not getting the annoyed wink, that just said out of my way moron.  
"Stop it football head. We did break up and we don't wrote each other for years. There is nothing I want to talk to you about and neither do I want to come to your stupid party with your stupid little friends!" Helga told him with very angry voice and then walked away as fast as she could leaving a very sad Arnold behind her, shocked and for a few minutes standing on the sidewalk not moving any limb of his body.  
"I … I did write you …!" the football headed boy managed to say after some time passed, but she was already gone by then. "So maybe she didn't get my letters and get upset after I break up with her. Maybe that's why she's so sad and angry, but then again I wrote her on a daily base and she's still living by her parents. When her parents didn't intercept the letters there's no way she didn't get at least one of them!" the lonely boy thought about the small conversation that had just happened slapping his hand against his head in frustration and totally disbelieve.


	3. Chapter III: The basket case

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter III: The basket case

"I'm such a huge basket case!" the football headed boy told himself, as he entered Sunset Arms while a bunch of animals run out of it as soon as he opened the door.

"Who's a basket case Shortman?" Arnold's Grandpa asked curious, as he looked to Arnold from the kitchen room.

"Maybe I'm am, I'm not sure!" the blond boy told his Grandpa as he scratched the bag of his head nervous and walks to the kitchen to get a good advise from his Grandpa, or even a little help that would let him lead himself to the goal alone.

"Ahh I see Arnold, you have girl problems again!" Phil laughed, while he looked serious at Arnold to proof if he was right or not, while Arnold did his best to ignore the term again. Since Helga he had never dated a other girl, not even Camiria in San Lorenzo who seemed to have had a crush on him back then.

"You could call it that!" Arnold said sadly while he fold his arms a little bit defending, as he thought about how angry Helga's behavior was making him. It was driving him crazy and he could'have sworn he has never been that sad and angry before, not even as Arny and Lila where dating and he and Helge pretend to be a couple to make her jealous. To be honest she totally tricked him into doing a lot of stuff a couple would do without realising that she wasn't helping him but triked him into dates with her, not that it was the first, or last time she did something like that.

"The one with the pink bow and the unibrow? What was her name Hilda?" Arnold's Grandpa asked sly smirking, already knowing the Answer.

"Yes Grandpa that's the one. But her name is Helga!" the football headed boy corrected his Grandpa not knowing he had only called Helga by the wrong name to see with how much love he would pronounce her name out..

"I see, I see … so what happened exactly that you'r so sad about?" Steely Phil wondered, cause he was sure the girl sneaking around his house for every day Arnold had been gone would be melting from joy if his grandson come bag one day, but it didn't seam like she had been happy to see him at all.

"Well I wrote her on a daily base telling her how much she meant to me, how much I miss her in San Lorenzo like I wrote you and Grandma and …!" now Arnold blushed a little bit.

"… I even wrote her I love her even after we break up so that I could live with my parents well you know the story. And now she acts like I have never wrote anything to her at all!" Arnold said, nearly tears in his eyes, but he was not even sure if they came from the feeling of hurt, or anger inside him.

"Have you tried to talk to her about it?" Phil wondered, still smiling as he poked Arnold's shoulder a little with his fist, trying to cheer his grandson up.

"Of course you have Shortman!" the old man told himself as he shook his head about his own stupid question.

"Well I remember back then when Pookie and I where young back then in the grant depression and we …!" Phil began as he took a deep breath as always when he started to told his grandson a long story out of his memories.

"Grandpa!" as much as Arnold loved the stories of his Grandpa Phil he had to cut him short, cause this whole situation was really bothering him to the bones.

"Well anyway, you could ask a friend of yours who's also a good friend of her for advice, maybe she knows what's going on exactly!" as soon as his Grandpa had said the words, Arnold shoots up from his seat, out of the kitchen and towards the door, ready to visit Phoebe for a good advice. He also could have visit Gerald, cause there was a good chance Phoebe told him whatever was going on with Helga, but that would have been to embarrassing for Arnold. Also Gerald not ever gave him the best advises when it comes to girls, he didn't like Helga very much and if he told him tomorrow the whole school would probably know his little problem.

"And Shortman …!" his Grandpa told him from behind, witch let Arnold stop for a Moment.

"Never eat raspberries!" the old man told him pointing his finger. Arnold just smiled a little and started to run out of the house, down the street to the left ad turned left inside the next street to run to Phoebe as fast as he could, hoping Gerald wasn't there at the moment.

As he arrived at the first crossroad he paused for a moment, three blocks on the left there was Phoebes street and her house, but right next to him on the right there was Helgas house in the street.


	4. Chapter IV: The Orphan Boy

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter IV: The Orphan Boy

Knowing how ignorant, stubborn and secretive Helga could become when it comes to her feelings, especially towards him, Arnold took a deep breath and walked straight to Helgas house. With a little luck she was at home and he could talk to her without her fears of having everyone at school involved in her private live and feelings. Fear raised in the young man, as he stepped clothes to his destiny, what would he do if she really didn't love him anymore, if she really hated him since he left her to move with his parents, even if she told him otherwise back then?

Worried to death and a little bit sweating the football headed boy knocked on the door. He figured out that Miriam wouldn't open it. She wasn't really into drinking any more since he and Helga became a pair and she became a professional business woman, but she nearly never opened the door. Long time ago she would have been to busy passing out from her "smoothies", today she was to busy working at home as the Beeper Queen to open the door. And Robert, better known as Big Bob, well as Arnold reminded, Bob never stood up from watching a TV show to open the door, he would always call for one of his daughters. So with luck Olga would open the door to Arnold, or Helga herself with the wonderful sound of calling him football head again, well a boy could dream.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice as the door opened, it was Big Bob himself and even if Arnold remembered correctly that he wasn't so angry and aggressive anymore he surely didn't look friendly as he saw who was knocking at his door. He gaze angrily at Arnold Philip Shortman who stood before him like a predator eying a his prey.

"Well if that isn't the little fucking Orphan Boy who dumped my little girl and broke her heart when he moved out of country?" Big B asked in a very angry tone and grab him by his collar pointing his other hand in a fist right before Arnolds eyes. Needless to say Shortman believes he would be punched every second. Also Arnold was Angry at Bobs or even Helga's words at the same time. He had never dumped her they agreed both that it would be best for him that he could live with his parents a few years, Arnold himself was more than sad to leave his Helga his girlfriend, that he had to leave Hillwood, all his other friends and his grandparents. But did he really brake her heart back then, had he been so selfish and cruel? Has he Arnold, always willing to help and save other people been so egoistic to crush the only person he ever really loved with the depths of his soul?

A tear ran down his cheek, as Arnold break free himself from Bobs grip, the little boy looks hurt, angry and full of fear at the same time.

"She's not here and even if she was here she sure wouldn't talk to you ever again!" Bob told the football headed boy who actually was reunited with his parents since he left to San Lorenzo.

"I have never dumped Helga … we …. I … !" unable to say anything more Arnold started to run down the street, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to talk to Phoebe anymore right now. Was Bob really right, had he made one of the biggest mistakes in his live by leaving his beloved Helga?

"If you ever come near my daughter again Alfred I'll strangle you till death!" Arnold could hear Big B shout after him as he ran away and cried out of the fact that he really had broken Helgas heart as he left Hillwood.

"I've done what you told me Ol … Helga, but I'm not sure if I totally get it, haven't you been in love with Alfred since forever. I shouldn't even ask, or?" Bob asked now in a kind an friendly way, as he had closed the door to face Helga who had her eyes filled in tears. He had become very close to Helga since his wife stopped drinking and he tried to call her by her real name. Close enough to now she loved the boy to a nearly psychotic level, so he was't sure why she told him to do that.

"Well on the other side you're a Pataki, if the boy wants you back he should fight like there is no tomorrow to prove himself to be worth it!" Bob grinned as he winked to his daughter trying to cheer her up a bit and left the floor.

"It's complicated!" Helga told him from behind as Robert sighed, turned back and rested his Hand on her shoulder.

"Love always is complicated girl, even without all these ups and downs!" her father told Helga as he thought about all the wonderful and all the horrible moments he had shared with Miriam since they become a couple as teens. As Helga nodded he headed back to the couch to watch the Rest of "the Weel" and started to drink his bear again.

"I'm out to Phebs!" Helga shouted as she grabbed her coat and run out the front door. "Yeah, yeah just be back in time!" Bob shouted back as Helga already had slammed the door behind her.

A few houses down the street Helga went by right in front of Arnold who was crying and thinking about himself, his behavior and Bobs words in a side way.

"Helga? " Didn't Robert told him she wasn't at home Arnold asked himself suspicious as he looked after her with his eyes full of tears. He looked back at her house to see that her window near the tree wasn't closed. "I can't believe I'm going to do that!" the football headed boy though, but he was in love also he wanted to make sure to apologize to Helga for all what he had done to her since he left her heartbroken. He hesitated cause normally climbing up a tree to brake into a girls room who clearly didn't want to talk to him in this Millennium was nothing he would or should do but Arnold know he owe Helga a excuse for his bad behavior and that he couldn't sleep this night if he would now run away from her once more. On the other side, if Big Bob would find him in Helgas room after telling him to get lost till Kingdom Come he sure would have a lot of more trouble to deal with than he already had.


	5. Chapter V: Skeleton in the Closet

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter V: Skeleton in the Closet

Arnold climbed the tree up to Helga's window, entering her room with fear, agitation and a lot of more feelings that let his stomach hurt like he ate something rotten. One jump trough the window and he was inside her room for the first time after so long. Not only that, he also was uninvited this time, nearly breaking in now that he thanks about it.

"I'm going to hell for this!" the football headed boy said to himself, as he looked around the room. Not very much had changed since he was here the last time. Of course it had become more mature, but knowing Helga there was no overflow of make-up on her nightstand, or tons of high-heels in the closet. Still it was feminine in Helga's own way, even more than she let most people now she was herself, at that thought Arnold smiled a bit, still feeling erring being in her room.

"That's right dork, cause breaking into a girl's room is one of the seven deadly sins!" a very familiar voice told Arnold, who jumped out of fear and turned around to face Helga with wide eyes.

"Listen Helga i really didn't want to brea … break!" Arnold already babbled as he realised he was all alone in the room.

"Down here bucko!" the voice called and the football headed boy could see a little demonic version of Helga with a tail, demon wings and two horns right on his shoulder.

"What the … ? Seems like all the stress is really getting into me!" Arnold shook his head as he squint and rubbed his eyes hoping that the vision was gone, only to see a little angelic version of his own on his other shoulder.

"Tell me about it!" the little Arnold-angel told him, as he was shot from his shoulder by the slingshot the little demonic Helga was holding.

"Just shut up!" the Helga-demon said soon before she also disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. He needed to rest, to lie down or something like that to get all this stuff out of his system Arnold realised.

"Need to lie down." Arnold mumbled under his breath. "Wonderful, I'll go with you!" echoed Helga's voice inside his head. He had to get out of here, before this really was going down to his bones, but first of all he wanted to wait to face Helga for a final talk. After half an hour Arnold realised that she could be gone for quiet a while and started to look around her room once more. A few pictures of Helga and her family together come in sight and Arnold asked himself if she maybe didn't need his love, or her love towards him anymore now that her home life was better and she was getting more attention from her own family and friends. Of course that was great and the football headed boy smiled, as he thought about it, but he also felt sad thinking that she really doesn't like him anymore or even really could hate him now after they break up and he moved away.

Out of nowhere Arnold's cell phone was ringing, once more nearly giving him a heard attack in Helga's room. Out of a reflex Arnold grabbed in his pocked to answered his phone like he would anywhere else, as a loud noise was coming from downstairs.

"Criminy Ol…., Helga did you forget you're phone again?" Arnold could hear Big Bob Pataki shout through the House, as footsteps where coming near Helga's room and suddenly the door opened. Quickly Arnold had hidden himself in Helgas closet, praying that Robert wouldn't find him inside.

"Hello Arnold, it's me Gerald, you said you would tell me whats bothering you after school and …!" his best friend asked on the line, eager to know what has gotten into his brother all day long.

"Not now!" Arnold whispered, as silent as he could before turning the phone off letting Gerald stunned on a dead line. In the meantime the football headed boy had other problems on his own, cause someone was definitely inside Helga's room now. Spying out of the closed he was a little relieved to see that it was Miriam, Helga's mother and not Robert Pataki himself.

"I can't find Helga's cell phone B, but don't let that bother you!" Miriam told her husband in a friendly, fresh and awake sounding voice as she started to rummage in her daughters room.

"I'm cleaning Helga's room now B, so if her cell phone rings again I can easily answer it!" Helga's mom shouted down the stairs, as she started to work. Arnold sighted in disbelief but had enough guts to deactivate his cell phone before Gerald or anyone else tries to call him again and exposes him in Halga's closet by that.

Nearly two hours later Miriam was finished and leaving her daughters room, much to Arnold's release. He just wanted to step out of the closet and run out of the room, cause the idea of getting caught made it seem to risky for him to stay any longer waiting for Helga to talk. Right then his food tipped against a little tower of blue shoe boxes, looking down Arnold recognised a few piece of papers falling out of it. As he pick them up to put them back in the box he looked closer to the paper, it couldn't be, could it Arnold asked himself?

Right before his eyes there where letters, shoe boxes full of letters and not any letters but the one he wrote to Helga on a daily base, the same letters she claimed never have arrived to her. Suspicious now Arnold opened another box, only to find more letters from him to her, but there where way to much boxes in here for just his own letters. Curious he opened a few other boxes to see every box one the right side had a letter from him addressed to the Patakis Residence, while every letter in the boxes on the left holds a letter from Helga, addressed to San Lorenzo, but surely never send. Arnold wasn't sure what to think of all these, the only think he know was that Helga's letters for him never left her room. If it was anyway possible right now Arnold was just even more confused then before.

"Damn what a day, stupid football head!" a voice shouted as the door to Helga's room slammed close. Looking to the opening, of the ajar closet door Arnold had no doubt, that it was really Helga this time in flesh and blood. She seamed mad and also exhausted, cause she closed the window and started to slip her shirt and jeans off right after she entered the room. Arnold looked away as soon as possible as she lifted her shirt and prayed to god, hoping she wouldn't find him. He had to admit he was also sleepy cause it had has gotten very late since Miriam cleaned. But right now trapped with the closed window and to afraid to wake her while opening it and climbing down the tree he had no idea what to do or how to get sleep. Just sleeping in her closet would be impossible, what if she finds him here sleeping, what if her dad finds him, either way, he could die Arnold thought fearful, so he had to stay up all night to hide in the morning.

How to get out, how to figure out what he just know about Helga and the letters? The football headed boy starts to get a real bad headache that even gets worse looking onto a night without any sleep.


	6. Chapter VI: Sleep and Dreams

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter VI: Sleep and Dreams

Arnold fought hard to not just fall asleep n Helga's closet and started to get really big bags under his eyes. Out of the closet he looked to Helga for a second after hearing her mumble something like "… idiot … football head … pastrami ... mmmh my love …!" every while between her snoring heavily. In the morning the football headed boy was finally ready to just fall to the ground and starting to sleep cause of his leak of energy, thinking about the letters, Helga's behavior and then listening to her mumble the entire night, every time fearing she would awake and discover him in her closet has given him the rest.

Tired and exhausted like he was Arnold couldn't think straight any more and was totally sure he would start to hallucinate once more getting another version of a Helga-demon or a little Angel looking like himself. Also he asked himself why he was imagining Helga as the bad part, when totally he was the one doing the wrong thing this time, to be true Helga had no really bad side to him, every bad attitude of er had ever been a facade hiding her true feelings, her true passionate, caring and wonderful self he first saw in its true form when Helga pretend to be his french pen-pal Cecile and later of course when they started to Date and become a couple the first time in their live before he moved to San Lorenzo.

Unlucky for Arnold he seemed to be more asleep or hallucinating, then before, cause finally he imagined Helga falling in love with him again. "Ohh, my football-headed love god, what a wonderful night we shared!" Arnold swear he could have hear Helga's voice say these lines, this time it sounds even more real then the first hallucination he had today. Out of nowhere the door to the closet opened and a beautiful version of Helga stood in front of Arnold. Only wearing her pink underwear and having her sleepy messed hair falling loosely over her shoulders she had a big grin across her face that evolved into a full smile, as she looked up directly in Arnold's eyes. Her face got red from blushing and she looked so love dazed at him that Arnold himself turn more red he ever expected a living man could.

"Helga, I … I'm …!" Arnold tried to talk to her about what happened, about the letters, but instead moved his Hand to her cheek to caress her softly.

"Oh Arnold, I was so wrong, so selfish, so stupid. Forgive me my soul, my …!" Helga started, as Arnold himself smiled wider then before, half dazed eyes leaning in to kiss her. It was perfect, it was wonderful, everything Arnold could have dreamed of, but than again it was another hallucination, a dream, nothing real, just a imagination of her created from his own washings inside his head. As their lips where just a few millimeter apart from each other nearly touching he back off, shaking his head as if to convince himself how stupid it was to go with the flow and imagined such things in Helga's clothes.

Heavily signing Arnold turned to the side, walking past his Helga imagination and running away, out f the clothed, across her room, down the stairs and out of the house just trough the font door of the Patakies Residence. Running all the way back to his house he couldn't believe that the week of his returning to Hillwood had one more school day and between worrying about Helga and his feelings for her he also had a lot preparations to do tomorrow for his return to Hillwood celebration party on the weekend. Maybe it was all a little to much to handle at the moment, clearly Arnold started to have hallucination and he was sure that couldn't be a good thing. Imagining how sensual and real the last one seemed he clearly needed some time to rest and think for himself. Totally forgetting that he first wanted to talk to Phoebe about Helga he let go of the whole idea for this last school day, so he could stay focused on school and the party he wanted to trough for all his friends.

"Hey man, where have you been all night and morning, your parents and grandparents where worried as I called to know whats up with you and you weren't there and why did you hang up on me on a call?" a very worried looking Gerald asked as Arnold arrived at the front of Sunset Arms where he lived with his parents and grandparents.

"To be honest Gerald, that's kind of a long story!" Arnold admit to his best friend, as he entered the house to get his schoolbag and a breakfast. Gerald following closely narrowed a brow but let the topic go as Arnold's parents and grandparents as well as the other boarders surrounded him.

While his Grandpa Phil called him Shortman, his grandma Gertie named him Tex, his father Miles called him son and his mom Stella just hugged him as she called him simply Arnold same way Oskar, his wife Suzie Kokoshka, Ernie Potts and Mr. Hyunh who finally lived next door to his daughter Mai Hyunh called out for him to greet him, all very happy to see that he was alright. Gerald just shaking his head, knowing well that it was untypically for Arnold to not let his family, the boarders, or him as his best friend know where he did go for a whole night.

"Your vanish has nothing to do with that crush of yours?" Gerald asked straight right out as they all had their breakfast, letting Arnold choke on his food and getting a little uncomfortable as now all the looks where directed to him.

"Is my little son in love again?" wondered Stella with a smile on her face, already having a clue who it was.

"Reminds me of the story with Camiria doesn't it son?" Miles asked, while winking to the football headed boy.

"Aww Arnold you're in love, tell us everything about it!" Mr. Kokoshka wanted to know already hiding a thousand questions he wanted to ask.

"Oskar, don't push the poor boy, hes going to tell us when he wants to!" Suzie hoped.

"Arnold that's so sweet!" Mr. Hyunh smiled happily as if he himself was in love and not Arnold, really feeling happy for the young man.

Mai herself was not so happy about these news, cause she had grown friends with Helga ever since she helped her reunited with her father and felt sorry for her friend who she know once loved Arnold with all of her soul already so many years before they finally became a couple and felt a bit sorry for her girlfriend.

"It isn't about your old crush again?" Arnold's Grandpa asked, causing Arnold to sink inside his chair and starting to get embarrassed, cause his Grandpa was right.

"Of course it is Tex and Elenore where always meant for each other!" Arnold's grandma was sure, as she jumped on the desk and started to dance with her cowboy head on.

"Who, who, who wait a minute bro, who's Camiria and who's Elenor?" Gerald Martin Johanssen wanted to know surprised that he seemed to have missed two of Arnold's crushes while he believed to know nearly every single crush his best friend had about now.

"Never mind Gerald, were late for School!" Arnold tried to avoid the subject and all those embarrassing questions, as he grabbed his lunch packed and left for their walk to the bus station. Everyone left wished him good luck with his girl problem, except of Mai who just wished him a good day at school.

"So tell me Arnold, this is not about Mr. Hyunhs daughter, is it?" Arnold's best friend asked perplexed as he narrowed a eyebrow in the direction of the football headed boy.

"WHAT?" a very stunned Arnold stopped on the sidewalk letting Gerald pass and watched after him before Gerald himself stopped.

"She seemed to be uncomfortable with you having a new crush on someone else!" the afro-american boy told his best friend his latest guess.

"Please tell me you're not serious about this I mean, your advices for me when it comes to women are not always the best Gerald!" Arnold hoped that Gerald was just joking and not believing that he had the hots for Mr. Hyunhs daughter in any way.

"I'm just saying what I see buddy!" Gerald shrug looking totally innocent at his friend as they wait together for the school bus.

"I'm imagining thing!" Helga believed, as she finally snapped out of her thoughts realising she still stand with her underwear in her clothed. She just wanted to get fresh clothes as she entered her clothed, but then she seamed to imagine one of her daydream fantasies about Arnold, smiling lovely at her, caressing her cheek and starting to kiss her, that's the last thing she remembered when her mind black out that morning. It was like the start of one of these more adult fantasies she started had about her football headed love god, when she reached puberty, but this one seamed more real then the others.

"Criminy i'm late for school!" the Hell-girl discovered as she fully snapped out of her imaginations and looked at the watch on her bedroom wall. Now she had to hurry if she didn't want to be to late.


	7. Chapter VII: Speed

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter VII: Speed

"So this has nothing to do with Mr. Hyunhs daughter?" a afro-american boy asked sitting next to his blond friend with an anxious look towards Arnold about the whole story.  
"For the last time Gerald this has absolutely nothing to do with Mr. Hyunhs daughter!" the football headed boy swear, struggling to not get mad on the topic, so he turned away from Gerald and looked out of the side window of their bus.  
Surprised his eyes widened, as he saw Helga running down her street, clearly she was too late and she would not make it in time to her own bus station. Out of the idea to help her Arnold pulled the bus cable to let the school bus hold at the bus stop even if nobody was there at the moment for the bus driver to see.  
While Gerald looked questioning towards his best friend his questioning look turned into a smile as he saw that Helga walked in the bus with her typical insults and pushing.  
"You're a bold kid Arnold, a very bold kid. Even with your head in the clouds you care about others!" a had shaking Gerald said, backslapping the boy with the cap next to him.  
"I know Gerald, I know!" laughed Arnold as he saw Helga passing by to sit behind them. Unfamiliar she didn't call both of them any names but instead seemed to ignore Gerald as well as Arnold while she sits a few branches behind them.  
"Okay that's unusual from the Devil man!" Gerald told the football headed boy as they both looked back to follow Helga with their eyes but turn around fast as she sit down so she wouldn't see that they both watched her. Normally telling Gerald that Helga was not so bad Arnold just nodded and said nothing more, Helga was deep in his mind after the incident he had in her house last night and he was sure that he needs to get his minds of her at least for the bus ride now, or this school day was beginning just to be as long as the sleepless night Arnold had.  
One bus stop later a little petite Japanese girl entered the bus her books carrying with both of her hands before her torso. Slowly walking over to Arnold and Gerald Phoeby Heyerdahl greets them both in her typical way.  
"Ohayou gozaimasu Gerald and Arnold!" the young girl smiled as Gerald stand up to give her a good morning kiss. Phoeby giggled soft and started to turn a little red, but then she and Gerald sit down together next to Arnold on the bench at the other side.  
"Ohayou gozaimasu Helga!" the japanese girl greeted her best friend who sat a few sits behind them now and waved to her but Helga didn't notice it. At least that's what Arnold saw as he looked back from the corner of his eye to see what Helga was doing. Trying hard not to be to direct, or conspicuous Arnold just looked at her while pretending to look out of the window. Helga seemed a bit upset, or out of mind today to say at least and her look reveal that she was deep in her thoughts herself, maybe as much as Arnold he asked himself.  
Should he just talk to her, should he not. Questions were starting to rise in Arnolds mind, but as he not thought about his feelings for her for just a second he realised it would be totally normal for him to help her with whatever problem she has.  
"Good morning Helga, what's up?" Arnold asked not noticing to say it a lot calmer and sweeter than usual witch caught Helga off guard somehow.  
"None of your business paste for brains'!" the Hellgirl mumbled looking away as Arnold sat down next to her.  
"Maybe not, maybe your still upset with me for leaving and never writing any letters …." Arnold said not knowing that he and Helga now both thought about her closet and the incident of earlier while also both of them believed it was some kind of daydream or other imagination of their own.  
"…. and I consider us friends after all so I was just wondering what's bothering you?" the football headed boy tried again still sounding very nice cause he know that this could work wounders on Helga sometimes, even if she would deny it. Inside herself Helga was more swooning about the fact he still considered them friends than thinking about anything other he had said to her.  
"Well?" Arnold asked as he saw Helga cannot sit still for even a moment now really interested in whats on her mind. Helga on the other hand had nothing to deal with. She couldn't just tell Arnold about her very girly and mature fantasies about him like the one in the morning just now on the bus.  
"Listen football head and listen very, very good ….!" Helga turned around trying to get in her self protecting mode once and for all as Arnold's concerned smile and worried look hit her.  
"… well I …. I mean …. Arnold …. the problem is….!" At least she could tell him half of the truth to calm her now fast beating heart a little.  
" … oh my. Really Mr. Hyunhs daughter?" a very loud gasp seamed to escape Phoeby, as she covered her mouth now that everyone was looking in her and Geralds direction.  
"Gerald there is nothing going on with me and Mr. Hyunhs daughter, no crush, no ….!" Arnold yelled through the hole bus without thinking about it and totally ignoring Helga and her problem for the moment. Arnold just couldn't believe why Gerald couldn't drop that topic instead of nearly yelling it out to everyone, wait that's what he himself just did right now.  
"You have a crush on Mr. Hyunhs daughter?" Sid asked looking back from his bench towards Arnold with a surprised and also shocked look on his face.  
"Wow I can't believe what I just hear Arnold, you and Miss Hyunh!" asked Stinky now that he looked over Sid from behind and watched between Arnold sitting next to Helga and Gerald who slapped his forehead for his own blabbermouth.  
"Out of the way, out of the way, what's the gossip about Arnold crushing on a older women?" a very interested and wide smiling Rhonda wanted to know so she had something to talk about in school.  
"Did you all hear that Awwwnolt is crushing on a older women ha ha ha!" pointing with his finger towards Arnold Harold laughed until his lack of oxygen forced him to breath again.  
"Alright everyone calm down, Arnold is no crushing on someone right now!" the afro-american boy wanted to rescue the situation he brought his best friend in.  
"Gerald, I believe it's a little to late now!" a worried Phoeby whispered nearly unheard to everyone else beside her boyfriend.  
"So faith has ruined my boyfriends car today forcing me to hook up with all of you on the bus. Why don't we let Arnold tell us everything about it himself?" Rhonda asked sly while everyone turned his attention to the football headed boy swear again. Arnold himself felt uncomfortable and had no idea what to say now that everyone was looking at him even the bus driver seamed to look through the reflection in the mirror. Finally the bus stopped and a hard hit let Arnold fall to the ground, hitting his head a little bit by doing so.  
"Out of my way morons, as if someone like Arnold-o could ever be good enough for a older women!" Helga demanded, as she smiled evilly and stepped over Arnold and forced her way to the crowd and out of the bus to enter school. Gerald helped Arnold to stand up, while a also pushed over Eugene declared that he was okay and stood up himself.  
"Really, Arnold what have you ever found in her to be her boyfriend?" hissed Rhonda looking at Arnold who was now covered in dirt as she herself turned around to meet her friend in front of another bus.  
"Sometimes I'm not so sure!" Arnold said while everyone was going out of the bus before him. While Gerald and Pheoby hold hands together the football headed boy watched Helga enter the school building.  
"And sometimes I'm not sure how I could have ever let her go!" Arnold whispered to himself knowing that his humiliation about Mr. Hyunhs daughter would have gone on if Helga hadn't pushed him to the ground. Still in bad need for sleep Arnold could hear the bus driver yelling at him;  
"Hey kid this is the last stop, so get out I want to end my tour for a break!"  
Nodding Arnold grabbed his back and followed the other Students inside Hillwood High, nearly falling asleep once again when he opened his looker and saw the soft dark shades inside there, as the looker door blocked the lights from the floor school. If he wouldn't know any better eh could fall asleep right now and thinking about a nap on his desk in a few minutes didn't seam so unfamiliar or wrong just right now.


	8. Chapter VIII: Detention

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter IX: Affinity

"And who do you have a crush on right now if it's not her?" Helga's words echoed in Arnold's head like a jackhammer, making him feel dizzy, embarrassed and uncomfortable all at the same time. Horrifying images of what would happen if he told Helga the truth just now filled his head. Her laughing at him, or even worse rejecting him, while laughing at him showed up before his inner eye and finally for once in live Arnold totally understood why Helga had made such a big deal out of the whole secret love for him over these years.

Think Arnold-o think fast, his inner voice told him, also it sounded rely much like Helga in the moment, maybe he was imagine things again. Quick another girls name he tried to think of someone else fast, no one of their class would work, cause Helga was very good in judging people, by now totally knowing if he was crushing in someone besides her if these girl was in their class.

"It's Camiria!" the football headed boy said the first name of a girl in his mind, that Helga totally wouldn't know at all. He had told her about Camiria in his letters, but since Helga claimed to never have got them this was totally safe, or wasn't it? How much of the thinks in Helga's closet have been real and what had been a dream-imagination out of no sleep that night he asked himself worried?

"Fine don't tell me if you don't want to Moron!" Helga said sounding a little angry, that Arnold was not telling her the truth, at least not her true name and turned away from Arnold graping her sharpener back, before Arnold could even use it.

"What are you so angry for now, it's like you just turned back to your old bullying, angry self!?" a blushing Arnold asked, cause he lied to Helga and also reminded Gerald's Words, as well as his own memories to remember her bad behavior has been to hide her great love for him. How he wished that was the reason once again.

"I'm angry because … I can be …. It's a free country … and I'm just bad to the bones!" a very upset Hellgirl told Arnold, who could nearly see flames inside her blue eyes and totally realized that he caught him lying. Maybe that's why she is so upset, Arnold Shortman realised and wanted to apologies as Helga started talking again.

"At least I'm not lying to my friends. Being in San Lorenzo with your parents has clearly not been good at all for you it seams. You whould've better stayed with your grandparents they told you better manners!" Helga insulted before she even can think about her words twice while she fold her arms. The football headed boy know exactly what she just, that returning to his parents had been bad for his development into a teenager and that he whould've been better off when he had stayed with his grandparents. What was she thinking, Miss Pataki asked herself inside her head.

Now Arnold was truly more than hurt from Helga and fight the urge to shed tears.

"It's no wounder we never turned out as a real couple your just pure evil!" Arnold shouted, grabbed his school stuff and stormed out of the room.

"Mister Shortman if you leave now you'll get yourself a lot of more Detention!" the teacher told the young man, totally perplex by his unusual behavior today.

"That's fine for me, everything is better than having detention in the same Room as Helga Geraldine Pataki, breathing the same air as her!" Arnold said frustrated as he slammed the door behind him. A tear fell down his cheek and inside the room Helga hadn't have a single chance to apologise for her words before Shortmans heavy outburst.

Never before has he felt so alone and vulnerable in his whole life. The football headed boy walked home silently, not knowing what he could ever have seen in Helga Geraldine Pataki that he once felt love for her. It was ever so clear like Lila would say, that she not doesn't love him anymore, but doesn't want to have anything to do with him on a normally base either. Why else wouldn't she have written back, why else hadn't she kept contact while nearly everyone else had. Why had he been such a fool, maybe this whole couple thing, as they where dating just was a good prank to, or Helga was just doing Phoebe a favor, while he was Gerald's best friend and they dated a lot without seeing Arnold or Helga very often at first so they both wouldn't be so alone anymore. Well that she hasn't really loved him ever, that he was for sure by her late behavior by now and clearly Helga had shown she was bad enough to prank him like that too multiple times.

"Is she really that evil, or am I?" the lonely boy talked to himself puzzled. Was the any chance that these kisses have been faked? Could Helga truly act like that when it comes to deeper feelings and making out sessions, even if they had been never more than 2nd base at all. Witch was totally okay for Arnold at that age, also would have been totally okay for him now cause he was a gentleman and always wanted to take slow steps, maybe to slow sometimes for a girl like her. To be honest they have always been counterparts to each other, he so calm and friendly, Helga so firefly and angry. But then again not everyone was Harold and Petty, couples like Lila and Arnie, or Rhonda and Curly did exist and could work out fine too. Sad enough for Arnold at the moment, he and Helga neither seem the one or the other.

Was it time to move on? Where all these years in San Lorenzo longing for her to be at his side again worthless. And when she really had liked him once, was her live till their break up worthless too. Had all that been for nothing at all, a cruel joke of fate or where they really soul-mates, two parts of one medal. Not wanting to believe that Helga lied to him about her feelings when they where back together and not wanting most of her love-live to be worthless and lost for nothing he realised that Helga was right about one thing. Growing up with his parents hadn't been good at all, the old Arnold had never insult someone like that, at least not a girl, not even Helga herself and he wouldn't clearly have spoken to a teacher that way.

What goes around comes around once more seems to be true. A lot of damage has to be fixed till Arnold could forgive himself for the mistakes he had made today, if that even was possible. Hadn't Helga helped him to escape the humiliation about the story with him and Mr. Hyunhs daughter by shoving him this morning? Sure it was mean, sure it wasn't the best way to do so, but knowing Helga he was sure it was for the best and she had done it for his best.

Arriving home Arnold just feels beaten from the day and lay down on his bead, drifting away fast to restore the missing sleep from the night before he spent at Helga's house.

"Arnold!, Arnold!, Arnold! Hey Arnold! Are you listening Football Head!" finally Arnold snapped out of his daydream, realising that he was still in detention with the Hellgirl sitting right next to him.

"I asked who do you have a crush on right now if it's not her Arnold-o?" once again Helga asked what she wanted to know, cause clearly Arnold hadn't paid her any form of attention while he was daydreaming.

"I … it's you!" the football headed boy said without rethinking it and started to discover new shapes of red in his face. Helga on the other side looked shocked and surprised all at once, while she herself turned red on her cheeks too.

"M … me? You're crushing on me again?" Miss Patakie asked and looked curious inside Arnold's deep eyes, while her own eyes started to fill with hope and a lovely gaze towards him.

"Yeah, it's you, but I'm not starting crushing on you again, the truth is I never stopped loving you Helga!" Arnold said, while taking her hands in his own and started to caress them lovely.

"O Arnold that's so sweet to hear. I never stopped loving you either!" with that Arnold has heard enough and embraced the Hellgirl, holding her tight in his arms to share their first real kiss after so many years.


	9. Chapter IX: Affinity

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter IX: Affinity

"And who do you have a crush on right now if it's not her?" Helga's words echoed in Arnold's head like a jackhammer, making him feel dizzy, embarrassed and uncomfortable all at the same time. Horrifying images of what would happen if he told Helga the truth just now filled his head. Her laughing at him, or even worse rejecting him, while laughing at him showed up before his inner eye and finally for once in live Arnold totally understood why Helga had made such a big deal out of the whole secret love for him over these years.

Think Arnold-o think fast, his inner voice told him, also it sounded rely much like Helga in the moment, maybe he was imagine things again. Quick another girls name he tried to think of someone else fast, no one of their class would work, cause Helga was very good in judging people, by now totally knowing if he was crushing in someone besides her if these girl was in their class.

"It's Camiria!" the football headed boy said the first name of a girl in his mind, that Helga totally wouldn't know at all. He had told her about Camiria in his letters, but since Helga claimed to never have got them this was totally safe, or wasn't it? How much of the thinks in Helga's closet have been real and what had been a dream-imagination out of no sleep that night he asked himself worried?

"Fine don't tell me if you don't want to Moron!" Helga said sounding a little angry, that Arnold was not telling her the truth, at least not her true name and turned away from Arnold graping her sharpener back, before Arnold could even use it.

"What are you so angry for now, it's like you just turned back to your old bullying, angry self!?" a blushing Arnold asked, cause he lied to Helga and also reminded Gerald's Words, as well as his own memories to remember her bad behavior has been to hide her great love for him. How he wished that was the reason once again.

"I'm angry because … I can be …. It's a free country … and I'm just bad to the bones!" a very upset Hellgirl told Arnold, who could nearly see flames inside her blue eyes and totally realized that he caught him lying. Maybe that's why she is so upset, Arnold Shortman realised and wanted to apologies as Helga started talking again.

"At least I'm not lying to my friends. Being in San Lorenzo with your parents has clearly not been good at all for you it seams. You whould've better stayed with your grandparents they told you better manners!" Helga insulted before she even can think about her words twice while she fold her arms. The football headed boy know exactly what she just, that returning to his parents had been bad for his development into a teenager and that he whould've been better off when he had stayed with his grandparents. What was she thinking, Miss Pataki asked herself inside her head.

Now Arnold was truly more than hurt from Helga and fight the urge to shed tears.

"It's no wounder we never turned out as a real couple your just pure evil!" Arnold shouted, grabbed his school stuff and stormed out of the room.

"Mister Shortman if you leave now you'll get yourself a lot of more Detention!" the teacher told the young man, totally perplex by his unusual behavior today.

"That's fine for me, everything is better than having detention in the same Room as Helga Geraldine Pataki, breathing the same air as her!" Arnold said frustrated as he slammed the door behind him. A tear fell down his cheek and inside the room Helga hadn't have a single chance to apologise for her words before Shortmans heavy outburst.

Never before has he felt so alone and vulnerable in his whole life. The football headed boy walked home silently, not knowing what he could ever have seen in Helga Geraldine Pataki that he once felt love for her. It was ever so clear like Lila would say, that she not doesn't love him anymore, but doesn't want to have anything to do with him on a normally base either. Why else wouldn't she have written back, why else hadn't she kept contact while nearly everyone else had. Why had he been such a fool, maybe this whole couple thing, as they where dating just was a good prank to, or Helga was just doing Phoebe a favor, while he was Gerald's best friend and they dated a lot without seeing Arnold or Helga very often at first so they both wouldn't be so alone anymore. Well that she hasn't really loved him ever, that he was for sure by her late behavior by now and clearly Helga had shown she was bad enough to prank him like that too multiple times.

"Is she really that evil, or am I?" the lonely boy talked to himself puzzled. Was the any chance that these kisses have been faked? Could Helga truly act like that when it comes to deeper feelings and making out sessions, even if they had been never more than 2nd base at all. Witch was totally okay for Arnold at that age, also would have been totally okay for him now cause he was a gentleman and always wanted to take slow steps, maybe to slow sometimes for a girl like her. To be honest they have always been counterparts to each other, he so calm and friendly, Helga so firefly and angry. But then again not everyone was Harold and Petty, couples like Lila and Arnie, or Rhonda and Curly did exist and could work out fine too. Sad enough for Arnold at the moment, he and Helga neither seem the one or the other.

Was it time to move on? Where all these years in San Lorenzo longing for her to be at his side again worthless. And when she really had liked him once, was her live till their break up worthless too. Had all that been for nothing at all, a cruel joke of fate or where they really soul-mates, two parts of one medal. Not wanting to believe that Helga lied to him about her feelings when they where back together and not wanting most of her love-live to be worthless and lost for nothing he realised that Helga was right about one thing. Growing up with his parents hadn't been good at all, the old Arnold had never insult someone like that, at least not a girl, not even Helga herself and he wouldn't clearly have spoken to a teacher that way.

What goes around comes around once more seems to be true. A lot of damage has to be fixed till Arnold could forgive himself for the mistakes he had made today, if that even was possible. Hadn't Helga helped him to escape the humiliation about the story with him and Mr. Hyunhs daughter by shoving him this morning? Sure it was mean, sure it wasn't the best way to do so, but knowing Helga he was sure it was for the best and she had done it for his best.

Arriving home Arnold just feels beaten from the day and lay down on his bead, drifting away fast to restore the missing sleep from the night before he spent at Helga's house.

"Arnold!, Arnold!, Arnold! Hey Arnold! Are you listening Football Head!" finally Arnold snapped out of his daydream, realising that he was still in detention with the Hellgirl sitting right next to him.

"I asked who do you have a crush on right now if it's not her Arnold-o?" once again Helga asked what she wanted to know, cause clearly Arnold hadn't paid her any form of attention while he was daydreaming.

"I … it's you!" the football headed boy said without rethinking it and started to discover new shapes of red in his face. Helga on the other side looked shocked and surprised all at once, while she herself turned red on her cheeks too.

"M … me? You're crushing on me again?" Miss Patakie asked and looked curious inside Arnold's deep eyes, while her own eyes started to fill with hope and a lovely gaze towards him.

"Yeah, it's you, but I'm not starting crushing on you again, the truth is I never stopped loving you Helga!" Arnold said, while taking her hands in his own and started to caress them lovely.

"O Arnold that's so sweet to hear. I never stopped loving you either!" with that Arnold has heard enough and embraced the Hellgirl, holding her tight in his arms to share their first real kiss after so many years.


	10. Chapter X: Awkward

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter X: Awkward

"Arnold!, Arnold!, Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Earth to Football Head what's wrong, I just asked a little question?!" Helga told Arnold who had his head in the clouds so to speak of. She had just asked who's the person he's having a crush on and he stands here like a deer caught in the headlights. So something was definet not right, something has to be going on, Helga now was sure of it. On the other side Arnold was really spacing out and daydreaming since the question about who he has a crush on left Helga's mouth. Right then he realised that all things he imagined, good and bad have just been inside his dreamy head, that he still hasn't answered her jet and that it must have been at least more then five minutes till now. Was it embarrassing, sure it was, was it getting more awkward the longer he hasn't answer, hell yeah!

But to be honest Arnold-o didn't know how to response correctly, he had imagined a few outcomes of possible answers by now, but since he didn't know how Helga felt, he was pretty sure he didn't want to ruin the rest of whatever was left between them just by making a wrong move now.

"It's complicated!" the football headed boy just blurred out. Sure it wasn't the best thing to say, but he didn't lie or made thinks worth by that statement, of that Arnold was sure right now. At least he hoped so, since he wasn't really sure of anything at all in the moment, but he always hoped for the best and looked at the bright side for himself and anyone else. Wasn't that what she loved in him at the first place, wasn't that what was bounding them since they were three.

"So what Hair Boy? Love is never easy but that's no reason to avoid the question, unlike your embarrassed to tell me it's Gerlad-O!" Helga told him in a typically sarcastic and nearly rude behavior. Knowing the Hellgirl better by now Arnold was sure she didn't meant to insult him with that remark.

"I … it's not always easy to talk about, not everyone can be you, telling people right in the face what they really think out of them, even if it's mean!" Arnold finally avowed. He meant it as a compliment, as the one thing in live he was not always capable of, but that was necessary to if you truly wanted to fit in the world, and be there for yourself and others at really all possible times. Sure you haven't had to be so nasty like Helga most of the time, when you do so, but a little more honest people in the world would clearly be better for everyone. That was one of the sad thinks Arnold had learned by now, sometimes people lied to avoid harm from their beloved ones, sometimes they did the wrong thing, totally knowing what they were doing, cause the heart doesn't always follow the brain and vice versa. Was that bad? Maybe, but maybe that just depends on the outcome of some actions. Sure you should stop before anyone gets hurt, or you force anybody to do something he doesn't want to do, but others than that hasn't Helga proven him wrong so many times. Hadn't the most buildings of the old neighborhood been abandoned the last years? Sure the old buildings ware nice and had their own kind of spirit that made Hillwood special in it's own special way, but Helga once said that things aren't always just black and white when they talked about it as a couple. A lot of friends had to move to other parts of the city, cause business hadn't been great in this old part of town scene then and a lot of buildings where empty now. Shops closed and families lost their long time homes by that and had to move on, on the long term consequences FTi wouldn't been bad for all.

Sometimes he had to admit he was to focused on one side, blind on the other and by that misses something important like he did a few times now in his live. Helga on the other side had always been able to see that other side, while she herself has not often been able to see Arnold's perspective at the first time. Like God and the Devil, like the sun and a black hole, they sometimes seem to be opponent forces. But would there be good if there wasn't bad. Couldn't overdoing good turning into bad as much as seeing bad could lead people to work against it to make things better? So was it really bad that Helga was the Hellgirl, that she was the Devil to his Angel, that she was a opposite force? Wasn't the world a balance of good and evil, wasn't the decision to decide between both forces what made live worth it, what made soul and ethics so important. Wasn't it that by deciding to follow the good or bad side in us, by really have free will that we were humans after all, that we had the chance to thing about our actions and their consequences before we did something wrong the greatest gift of all?

"What bullshit are you talking about Hair you love someone he loves you back, or he doesn't love you back, it's quit simple if you ask me!" hissed Helga and Arnold was sure that she was mad as hops by the tone of her voice and the look he could see from the side view on her face. Was it him she was still mad about, was it what he said and talked about, a combination of both, or had it really nothing to do with anything of it.

Yeah life wasn't easy as a teenager and hormones didn't do you a favor either, whenever he med her Again Arnold had these butterflies, but not like when they first dated. It felt not the same, more intense, new, was truly something other, since he came back from San Lorenzo. Not the he hadn't thought about her all day and night back then in south America, but it was different to see her and talk to her directly again, not just as a imagine in his day- or night dreams.

Maybe because she was the fire that could burn him, maybe she was wild, bossy, angry, a bully and little devil sometimes, but she also was the fire to his motor, a motivation, the dark side that fulfilled his side, the yin to his yang. These dark clouds that could cover his lightning happiness to take him back to earth, to reality when he needed it most sometimes.

A old song from Dino Spumoni, I'm Nuttin' Without You, seamed to fit perfect for the thoughts Arnold just was having about his on and off relationship with his once arch nemesis, his once lover, his one and only one personal Hellgirl:

"Without Oliver Hardy, Stan Laurel wouldn't show,

And there ain't no romance in a solo Romeo;

Without Sacajawea, Clark would still be in Duluth;

Without you with me baby, I'm nuttin' — that's the truth!

Without Tweedledum, Tweedledee ain't worth a thing;

Without Quasimodo, that big bell wouldn't ring;

Without Dr. Watson, Sherlock wouldn't have a clue;

Without you with me baby, I'm nuttin' — no, nuttin' —

I'm nuttin' without you!

Yeah!"

Was that was his grandpa always talked about love was all about? That your most lucky in life when you find a partner, that completes all the parts you don't have and you complete him in the exact same way, like two parts ow one unice soul, parted by accident and just completed, when reunited?

Was all of this just crazy talk, or was his own mind getting to a deeper point, Arnold asked himself, cause right now he had now idea what would be best to say, to deal with the whole situation without ruining his chances with Helga forever- at least so he thinks. On the other hand, he and Helga G. Pataki were talking right now, as if nothing really happened, like bag in the old times and that created one of these awkward and scary moments only he and Helga could have Arnold thought.

"But what if the person you like doesn't like you beck, what if she rejects you!" and while Arnold said this he and Helga both seem to realise how familiar these thoughts and words where for them both, by the look and blushing in their eyes. Finally it was Helge, who looked away a little shyly to break the silence.

"Well you'll never know if you never tell her bucko!" with that Helga rolled her eyes in annoyment, how could one single Boy be so dense all by himself all the time she wondered. Arnold had his mouth opened, hesitated to response for a few seconds.

"H … Helga … i!" the football headed boy began as he stared right in Helga's face, while their eyes met.

"A … Arnold!" was a nearly as intelligent answer from the Hellgirl, their detention was over and right now the teacher would send them home any minute. Both teens tried to think of good words now, nearly looking more concentrate than ever before in class.

"… do you want to come to my party?" was the best Arnold could come up with at this very moment.

"Sure … I mean whatever floats your boat Arnold-O!" Helga winked, as she grabbed her back to leave school as soon as possible to meet up with Phoebe. She was in such a hurry, that she didn't even see how brightly Arnold smiled at her statement.


	11. Chapter XI: The Wicked Lizard of the Eas

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XI: The Wicked Lizard of the East

"Sure … I mean whatever floats your boat Arnold-O!" Helga winked, as she grabbed her back to leave school as soon as possible to meet up with Phoebe. She was in such a hurry, that she didn't even see how brightly Arnold smiled at her statement.

Now he was sure that everything could possible turn out fine, so he smiled bride as he walked to the mall, where Gerald waited for him. The two friends wanted to do some extra shopping just in case the guests at his party need something more and the stuff his grandparents and parents have bought with him wasn't enough.

"Arnold!, Arnold!, Arnold! Hey Arnold!" shouted Gerald who walked right next to Arnold on the sidewalk. He had asked his best friend what he wanted to buy exactly for the party at the shopping-mall, but had not heard an answer. Looking to his side he saw that his best friend was once again zoned-out in his own world. Shaking his head Gerald just mumbled "Mhm, mhm, mhm!" as he locked over to Arnold who just now seamed to snap out of whatever daydream he had been into.

"Sorry Gerald I …!" the football headed boy wanted to begin a apologise for his best friend, but was stopped by him.

"Don't sweet yourself man. I know how you are when you're in love. I just asked if you want to buy some extra punch just in case Harold or Sid are trying to spike the punch!" the afro-american boy asked considering the fact that Harold or Sid where capable of doing so same way as Wolfgang would if he showed up by inviting himself to the party.

"I hope they don't do it, but its not wrong to be prepared for such a case!" Arnold nodded totally understanding. He didn't want to make his party lame as Harold would call it but alcohol was illegal at their age and he don't want to have anyone of his friends being drunk and doing something bad at his party for their own good. He remembered the last time Harold and Sid had drunk alcohol at a party pretty much and how they have ruined everything back then. He didn't want that to happen at his party too, so Gerald had a good point.

While they shopped in different stores out of nowhere Arnold spotted Helga at the mall too. It wasn't hard since she was the only girl going with her monitor lizard for a walk. First she was denied access to the mall when she tried to talk with her pet here too for shopping. Parents had been curious that their child could get hurt by the giant reptile. But Helga stubborn as she was just sneaked in whenever she was with her pet and the security wasn't looking her direction. Over time the town get used to the strange pet walk weather it was outside or inside the mall. The memories of his own pet flashed back and made Arnold sad. Abner had been a good pic, a great pet but unlike Helga's pet he just didn't get that old and as his time had come he passed away peacefully. Even if he had a good live at Hillwood Arnold was still sad thinking back, he had lost more than a pet, he had lost a friend with Abner too.

"Hey Helga!" Arnold called out for her as he waved his hand and smiled friendly. At first she didn't seam to notice him, so he shouted louder this time. Gerald just slapped his forehead and whispered.

"Arnold you're better not thinking what I'm thinking. Please don't let Helga ruin our shopping-tour!" Gerald begged. The last years without Arnold he had become friends with Helga, even if not close. She cooled her behavior and as he and Phoebe became a pair they realised they had things in common and started to stand each other when the three hang out together. But since Helga started to pig on Arnold again and her behavior once again changed Gerald didn't like her as a friend, at least not when she was like that.

"But Phoebe is with her too!" the football headed boy told his friend as a petite japanese-american girl walked up to Helga from out of the shop Helga waited for.

"Then what are you waiting for Arnold let's greet the ladies!" the afro-american boy said and walking over to his girlfriend and her best friend with a huge smile, while he adjusted his hair on the way. Arnold just gave him a knowing look and skelter right after him.

"Hello Ladies, what r you doing at the mall?" Gerald asked coolly as he leaned on a wall right next to his girlfriend, trying to be as cool as possible even if Phoebe know it was just an act most of the time. But she also know he was acting that way just for her so she was totally fine with it.

"Well Phoebe if that isn't tallhair boy and his girlfriend footbella!" Helga teased as soon as she noticed the two boys. She made sure to do it loud enough for them to hear, too. While Phoebe just shook her head with a light smile, Gerald just mumbled something and stay silent ready to hear what Phoebe was doing here as he looked lovely in her direction, waiting for her angelic voice to speak.

"Hello Phoebe, hey Helga!" Arnold greeted friendly. On one side he was happy to meet her here, but on the other he just couldn't understand why Helga still was so problematic when they were in public with each other. It clearly wasn't because she liked him by any change so maybe she was just having a few bad weeks, or had personal problems bottled up inside that she didn't talk about and now snapped at anyone because of it.


	12. Chapter XII: The Mall

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XII: The Mall

"Hello Phoebe, hey Helga!" Arnold greeted friendly. On one side he was happy to meet her here, but on the other he just couldn't understand why Helga still was so problematic when they were in public with each other. It clearly wasn't because she liked him by any change so maybe she was just having a few bad weeks, or had personal problems bottled up inside that she didn't talk about and now snapped at anyone because of it.

"Hello Arnold, Gerald!" the petite japanese-american girl greeted the two boys as she hugged her afro-american boyfriend and kissed him. While Arnold seamed to be happy for them both he saw Helga still turned away, like it was kind of awkward, or she was jealous or something. Gerald was so happy chatting with Phoebe that he didn't even realize that she hadn't answered his question yet and unlike other times seamed to make no move in answering him, like she was happy to avoid why she was here. Arnold kind and polite like he was just led it go, figuring that maybe Phoebe and Helga where shopping to find a gift for Gerald for heir next anniversary or his birthday or so.

"So what are you two boobs doing here Arnold-O shopping for your little children's party?" the Hellgirl asked smiling evilly as her best friend was talking in private to tallhair boy. Arnold raised an eyebrow suspiciously, cause he know from Gerald and his other friends that Helga haven't been this bad o everyone since he moved away. So maybe he really had a bad influence on her, but now that Gerald and Phoebe where distracted by each other and no other classmate was around maybe he could spent some time with Helga without getting her bad attitude out again. Just as he was about to answer Helga's question Phoebe and Gerald walked back to them.

"Gerald invited me to a milkshake, do you two want to come along?" Phoebe asked polite, she didn't want to force Arnold or Helga coming in a problematic situation and to be true she also wanted to spend some time alone with her boyfriend right now. She figured that she always could continuing shopping with Helga after the milkshake

"Pheebs we wanted to shop and I really have no interest in watching you two face-sucking each other at Slausen's. I'd rather have a enema!" Helga explained. She really would like to go to Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor, but sh was here with Phoebe to find something for herself and now her best friend wanted to hang out with her boy rather than continuing shopping with her.

"But Helga .. we can always shop after …!" the petite japanese-american girl tried to tell her bet friend that she didn't want to stand her up, but that it could help to distract Arnold and Gerald what they both where really shopping for here.

"Forget it Pheebs i'm out of here, have fun with your chocolate ice-cream!" there she was again, the Hellgirl Arnold feared so much for Helga to become again. As she stormed away angrily, he quickly said goodbye to Gerald and Phoebe and followed her as fast as she could.

"Helga wait!" the football headed boy called out for her. Thanks to her giant reptile he could easily catch up to her and the Lizard because it was stopping and sniffing around whenever another small animal or some good smelling food reached his nose. But Helga never pulled on the leash to hurry her pet up, instead she waited for it to come along alone or sometimes bought something to eat for it in the mall when it as really longing for it. Arnold had seen it a couple of times now as he followed Helga and Phoebe with his eyes along the mall a few hours before he told Gerald that they where there too.

"I can help you shopping if you want to. What exactly where you shopping for?" Arnold asked friendly and interesting with the look in his face that had always made Helga swoon back when they where together.

"Gosh football head I, … I was looking for a new dress Arnold-O. Satisfied now?" as much as Arnold had gotten used to he nicknames for him he liked them more as they where meant out of love instead of anger. Helga G. Pataki was no easy girl, she was initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing her warm side over time. But Arnold always liked that side on her and if he

"Well Helga if you want I can come shopping with you!" Arnold asked a little shy while he scratched the bag of his head,something Helga totally know he only did when he was nervous about something.

"Whatever floats your boat, football head. Just make sure you don't get on my nerves or give me bad advices with the dresses!" the Hellgirl told him as she waved her hand to follow her. She was walking to one of the more expensive costume stores, the one Arnold had bought a few nice clothes for himself as he moved back to Hillwood. He also had to admit that he had seen a few really beautiful dresses there too that would perfectly fit Helga as he had looked around the store the last time.

"Whatever you say Helga, whatever you say!" the football headed boy said with a smile on his face as he followed her and her pet silently to the store. Right as he saw the shop window he saw some dressed that would just look stunning on Helga. Just as he wanted to mention them she was already inside the store and grabbing some random dresses that seamed to suit her also very well. As fast as he could Arnold followed her, maybe he could give her a few compliments about them, also he really wanted to help her pick something up that would just underline her natural beauty.


	13. Chapter XIII: Shopping

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XI: Shopping

"Whatever you say Helga, whatever you say!" the football headed boy said with a smile on his face as he followed her and her pet silently to the store. Right as he saw the shop window he saw some dressed that would just look stunning on Helga. Just as he wanted to mention them she was already inside the store and grabbing some random dresses that seamed to suit her also very well. As fast as he could Arnold followed her, maybe he could give her a few compliments about them, also he really wanted to help her pick something up that would just underline her natural beauty.

"So you already had a few dresses in mind?" Arnold noticed as he looked over the pile of clothes in Helga's arms with a smirk on his face. They all were pink in one way or another or had pink mixed up with red and other matching colours. For Arnold Helga had always looked nice in pink and it was the one colour that truly showed how she was inside even if she acted all bossy and mean on the outside so it really fit her ever so much like Lila would say.

"Yeah so what? It's a free country I can decide what I want to buy before I go through the shop. Besides I've got better things to do with my time than searching for hours around the shop for a oh so shiny dress like all those morons out there!" Helga wrinkle her nose at Arnold as she tossed him a few dresses, while she got inside the changing room with one of the dresses that looked like a modern variant of some Victorian dress totally in pink and white. It took a few minutes before Helga came out again and showed herself in the dress like on one of these fashion shows she admit to hate so much.

"So … how do i look?" Helga asked a little shyly while Arnold just stood there with an open mouth unable to speak at the moment.

"That bad huh? Guess i can't look girl-like even after all those years" she said as she realised the football head was just staring because she looked plain hideous or ugly as sin in that dress. Her face fell while she turned around to change into another dress or even her old clothes as Arnold hold her arm and turned her around again.

"No Helga it really looks nice on you!" the boy added as fast as he could. Arnold felt really sorry inside that his open mouth staring had given Helga the idea that she looked bad, in fact she looked so good in that dress he didn't know what to say or think the moment she came out of the changing room.

"I was just so amazed by the change of your appearance. You really look great when you don't hide it under your mean exterior, your beanie, sweater and jeans. You could easily outrange every other girl in school even Ronda!" Arnold blabbered out before he could really think about. Fast he covered his mouth with his hands and tried to look like nothing had happened as Helga turned around again confused look on her blushing face that now seamed to go naturally with the colour of her dress.

"Stop flattering like you really mean it idiot. I'm not some of these mindless and stupid bimbos you used to conform with your generous, kind and unnatural behavior cause you want to make the whole stinking world a better place!" Helga shouted. Out ow nowhere she seamed to be angry towards him again even if all he did was complicating her. Was she really believing he was joking around, that she was ugly or worthless in any way. No, the football headed boy couldn't believe it neither did he want to believe such thinks. He know the Helga he liked so much, the nice and caring Helga was one side of her, may the other side been mean and nasty sometimes it also was strong, fearless and full of self-esteem. Helga stood up for things when she believed in them and did not care what forces she had to face to achievement her goals. He had seen it in FTI, San Lorenzo and many other times so he could simply not believe that she talked that way about herself and his intentions right now.

"You asked me for my honest opinion as you agreed to let me help you shopping. Now that i'm saying whats on my mind you get all insulting and angry. Maybe i was a bad idea to help you out this time!" he realised. Slowly Arnold turned around and walked towards the shop's exit. He really liked Helga and he liked to spent time with her even more, but what good could it be if she didn't seam to want his company and was even insulted by his friendly words. So for the better Arnold decided to let it go before things even got worse. He didn't want to go in a argument about this with Helga so he back up to stop the situation from going worse when he was sure Helga could easily start to shout and insult him by the look on her face.


	14. Chapter XIV: The Lizzard of Mary, Queen

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XIV: The Lizzard of Mary, Queen of Shops

He really liked Helga and he liked to spent time with her even more, but what good could it be if she didn't seam to want his company and was even insulted by his friendly words. So for the better Arnold decided to let it go before things even got worse. He didn't want to go in a argument about this with Helga so he back up to stop the situation from going worse when he was sure Helga could easily start to shout and insult him by the look on her face.

"Dragon!" he heard Helga shout behind him and before Arnold knows what was going on he stopped cause Helga's monitor lizard bit his trousers and stopped him with his strength to move away and out of the shop. He wasn't hurting him and by he look of his eyes Arnold could tell that this pet would never hurt him or another human, unlike it did with his parrot once. The football headed boy turned back towards Helga who had commanded her pet to stop him from moving away. Now he was really confused by her actions and words it had looked like Helga wanted him to go, but now she was stopping him from doing so.

"It's okay Arnold I overreacted!" Helga admitted and coming out from the mouth of the Hellgirl it seamed so unrealistic, even if Arnold knows it was just like her to be this way. Even if Arnold probably knows her better than nearly anyone else she was still a enigma for him.

"What did you say Helga?" Arnold asked in disbelief, nor really sure if he was hearing right now, or of it was just another trick of his imagination.

"Are you deaf football head? I said I overreacted and I'm sorry okay you can still help me shopping if you still want - sheesh!" Helga said as she click her fingers and her lizzard stopped biting Arnold's clothes. It was her weird way to say that if he wanted to he could help her again with the dresses and she wouldn't mind to have him by her side this time. Usually it took a lot long for the unibrowed girl to apologies for a mistake especially when she caused it in the fist place.

"If it isn't bothering you Helga i would really like to!" a smiling Arnold agreed to stay with his little, typical smile across his face. Helga simply nodded and get back to the other dresses to try one of them on in the cabin.

"Guess I'm really a bad person huh?" the uni-browed girl said as she looked over to the boy next to her. Instead of thinking about an answer Arnold just shook his head in disbelief.

"Actually I have always believed that you're a good person and that your hiding the nice side of yours deep inside there!" it was a statement Arnold had made very often and he truly believed in it. For some reason Helga was always hostile about her feelings and did hide them deep inside. Once it was that she loved him and did not want to get hurt, today he wasn't really sure what it caused this time. Here was just one thing Arnold was sure of, that he don't want to find out about the problem of his beloved girl when it was nearly to late again, like he did last time.

"Oh Arnold always looking on the bride side!" she rolled her eyes. Sure Arnold knew that she unlike him had not have a good childhood with a lovely family around her, but he know Helga hasn't only seen a grey world either.

"Somebody has to!" he smiled back at her as she looked in his direction. It was never a empty phrase for Arnold, the more he grow up the more he believed in his ideals. Sure Helga was right most of the times, the world was a messed up place full ob bad people who want to hurt others in one way or another. But that did't stop Arnold from being himself, he wanted to help others as much as he could he anted to be the shining light in these dark room even more now that he know how the world works.

As the hours went by Arnold was relay happy he hadn't left Helga alone in the mall, he hadn't just a really good time with her, he also was happy to be the first to see her in that wonderful new dress. She looked like a princess, like an angel on earth to him and she wasn't nearly as insulting or nasty as she had been before the rest of the day. Sure there was some kind of sarcasm and jokes about others, but that was just the way Helga ticks and Arnold liked it much ever since they first started to become closer friends.


	15. Chapter XV: The Party at Sunset Arms

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XV: The Party at Sunset Arms

Finally the day had come. The day Arnold wanted so bad and the day he was so afraid of on the other side. For everyone else it would just be a party, for him it should become the most important hours in his live. Sure he was unsure, sure he knew a hundred things could go wrong but tonight at the party Arnold planned on asking Helga out on a date for the other evening and when everything went fine, he wanted to ask her if she want to be his girlfriend again.

Hell yeah he was afraid, like a rabbit in a forest full of wolfs, like Harold before a test in school, like Ronda when her beloved fashion store would close. Then again life was all about taking risk at some times, where would we be if we just freak out and back off when we fear the consequences. Unlike many others Arnold was sure Helga knows the answer to well, hasn't she been hiding her feelings for all these years before they first started dating. She has kept all her hopes, all her love chained afraid of what the world would be if he rejected her, and by that she crated her own worst nightmare out of her fear what the might happen. After all these adventures in his live, in Hillwood and in San Lorenzo he knew fore sure that the best things in the world didn't just happen out of nothing, you have to keep fighting for the good, like you have to fight bad people to stop them cause happy singing and praying just didn't help all alone in this world.

As the evening came and the first guest, first of all Gerald and Phoebe arrived Arnold was afraid Helga wouldn't show up. Time pass by and the more he was sure she wouldn't come the more Arnold himself wasn't enjoying his own party at all. He loved her, he nearly has for the most time of his life, like she had once as she was in love with him. He just don't like her but like her like … damn he loved her his mind thought and it was hurting more than anything else when the person you love doesn't love you back. Alone with his coke the football headed boy walked to his room and up to the rooftop of Sunset Arms while everyone else was having fun at the party down in the house. Watching the stars had always helped him relax, these peaceful lights in the night sky, like a view from a space station down to earth when you realise all the big problems of mankind were in reality just small and stupid compared to the giant space out there. He couldn't believe he really believed that the Hellgirl would show up at his welcome home party, he was such a romantic idiot far away from reality he believed now, what a stupid hope to believe she would come. As he couldn't handle his feelings any more a lonely tear slid down his cheek and even the wonderful view of all the stars couldn't lighten this bad day up.

"Why am I such a Douchebag sometimes!" Arnold said in his loneliness on the roof. Yeah some people thought he would be some kind of saint or angel, the truth was he had mistakes too and most of all he was selfish, in his own opinion one of the most selfish persons on the whole planet. He did help a lot of people but not only cause it was the right thing to do, he was hurt and felt bad when other people didn't feel well around him and by that helped them to help himself feeling better in some way. He was sure it was selfish and egoistic as he looked down to his feet where his tears now hit the ground.

"I'm maybe the greatest idiot of the whole world!" the young Shortman shed tears. He had his family back, he had great friends and school-pals but something was still missing deep inside the core of his heart.

"You surely are when you're not on your own party!" the young teenager heard a voice coming from beside him. As he turned his tear-stained head Arnold saw Helga climb up the fire escape. She was wearing that wonderful dress she had bought together with him and the boy with the weird head asked himself if she had bought it for this evening or if that was just wishful thinking. She rubbed her arm and without a coat on this evening she surely seamed to freeze in the cold. Arnold being the gentleman that he was fast gave her his own jacked and pulled it over her freezing shoulders before he even had the time to greet her properly. She forced one of her quick smiles and Arnold as well lightened up a bit.


	16. Chapter XVI: Dancing in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XVI: _Dancing in the Moonlight_

"You surely are when you're not on your own party!" the young teenager heard a voice coming from beside him. As he turned his tear-stained head Arnold saw Helga climb up the fire escape. She was wearing that wonderful dress she had bought together with him and the boy with the weird head asked himself if she had bought it for this evening or if that was just wishful thinking. She rubbed her arm and without a coat on this evening she surely seamed to freeze in the cold. Arnold being the gentleman that he was fast gave her his own jacked and pulled it over her freezing shoulders before he even had the time to greet her properly. She forced one of her quick smiles and Arnold as well lightened up a bit.

"Whatever you say Helga!" Arnold laughed as he thought about her question once again.

"Now that I think about it, what are you doing here Helga?" the young teenager asked her with a surprised look. Hadn't Helga said she wasn't in to this kind of activities, hasn't she called it a little children's party?

"I thought i could spice your little party up a bit you do-goody geek, but if I'm not wanted here …!" with that the Hellgirl turned around, facing the fire-escape one again, ready to go.

"That's not what I meant Helga ….!" the football headed boy told Helga as he grabbed her by the arm. He didn't want her to leave and he know for this action she could punch his lights out here and now. How long would it take till someone finds him after that on this roof, clearly he was in a pretty messed up situation and as she growled angrily at him he know he had to say more.

"…. I meant to ask what are you doing here on my rooftop Helga?" Arnold asked in his softest voice. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn she shivered by that, but then again it could be just the fresh wind in this cold night. But Helga's strong arm mussels start to relax a bit, always a good sign. Slowly she turned around an in the misty moonlight her face looked even more beautiful than ever. Till now Arnold would have laughed at the idea that she can even look better, but now that her hair was falling in her face in a Cecile-like way he remembered all the good times they have ever had. It was like some kind of weird magic, that could make the best thing in live even a hundred times better, at least that's what he felt when looking at her right now.

"Maybe I didn't want to get seen by people coming through your stupid little children's party? You know how they look at everyone who enters the door, like vultures circling their dead prey. And then these mushy stupid greeting stuff starts like everybody likes everybody even if they hate each other, I can't stand that stupid stuff!" she slowly explained her actions, hoping he would buy it all. Knowing her for almost his entire life Arnold Shortman could tell when the girl of his dreams was lying, at least when it didn't come to her loving him, witch took him long to figure out back as a young boy. Right now he had these mixed feeling, the one he get's when she wasn't lying but wasn't telling the whole truth to him either. Not sure what exactly was going on he was still glad she showed up, whatever the true reason may be. Then again her words didn't sound like she would like to join the party own there.

" So …. I figure you don't want to go down there to be seen on a lame party like mine?" Arnold maneged to ask with a clearly not very happy face, while Helga nodded.

"Since you here and you wouldn't have come if you want to go again right after arriving, should I bring you something to eat or drink?" the football headed boy nearly unusual shyly. The blond girl thought about it for a moment, then she nodded.

"Yeah I'm kind of starving right here, so bring it on!" she said. It was clearly part of her special own humor he knows and likes so well so that wasn't a bad sign after all. The fact that she wanted to sty, want to spend some time on the roof just with him made his stomach feels weird but in a good way, all filled with love and happiness. Like a superhero he rushed down, grabbed some stuff and headed back to the roof nearly as fast he wondered if anybody has even noticed him downstairs. But even if the snacks and drink were good the situation was kind of tensed, like a weird kind of energy in the air. Arnold noticed soon cause Helga always talked about something but was totally silent the whole time. Maybe she did feel a little uncomfortable, but at least she wasn't shivering out from cold he thought as he looked up and down her body. Yeah definitely not cold, but hot indeed …. Slowly he shook his head, what the hell was he thinking of her in that sexy dress, that was not very gentleman like. He clearly had to lighten her mood and more than that bring his own mind back to normal thoughts, even if he was a teenager. They were nearly friend, not more, maybe less by the act she puts him in so often again. Looking away from her, over to the vents on the roof he got an Idea. So the football headed boy stoop up, nearly jumped witch caught Helga off guard by surprise a bit, scaring her to stand up right after him, but his back faced her , much to her surprise. The Hellgirl gave him a confused look, as Arnold kicked the vents with his feed, but slowly the music from downstairs could be heard and she realised he wasn't frustrated loosing his patients and taking out his anger on the poor vent.

"Do you want to dance?" the young boy asked and in the night sky with all these stars his smile was brighter and more charming than she had ever seen it before while the music from downstairs could now heard clearly an the whole roof. Heck maybe the whole neighborhood could here them right now Helga realised as the songs played into the sky, but Arnold didn't seam to bother if his neighbors where looking right now, or not.


	17. Chapter XVII: Underneath the Night Sky

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XVII: Underneath the Night Sky

"Do you want to dance?" the young boy asked and in the night sky with all these stars his smile was brighter and more charming than she had ever seen it before while the music from downstairs could now heard clearly an the whole roof. Heck maybe the whole neighborhood could here them right now Helga realised as the songs played into the sky, but Arnold didn't seam to bother if his neighbors where looking right now, or not.

"And what makes you think that I would want to dance with you football head?!" the Hellgirl scowled at the young man. She wasn't really angry , Arnold knows that for sure, not because he finally could read Helga's mind but by her actions this evening. She wouldn't have come here or ate with him if she truly still hated him. At least he wouldn't do so and knowing Helga's proud she wouldn't either, even if it would be for other reasons. So Arnold offered the girl his hand, ready dance if she really wanted to dance. She looked away from him mumbling something he couldn't understand but then took his hand. Arnold now in relief smiled again and started to lead her in this dance. It didn't took long for Helga to lead him in this dance and they were dancing more and more fire as each of them tried to take control of both of their steps.

"If your still mad at me if you truly would hate me you wouldn't be here right?" the football headed boy asked so shyly and fearful she couldn't nearly hear it all.

"I missed you back in San Lorenzo and I wished you would have written me back!" Arnold finally managed to say as his face moved closer to him. At first he wanted to ask why she never send him her letters but that would be to blunt and could have caught her of guard, turning her defensive barriers up again. It took a few minutes of silent dancing but Arnold didn't say anything, he had waited years for a moment like this even if nothing would come out of it he could wait a few minutes or even hours longer.

"I wrote back I just …. Just didn't send the letters!" the girl finally managed to say in a shy voice still trying to avoid his look and ignoring his near face next to hers.

"I was never truly mad ad you and Bob lied for me as he told you to fuck off. It was just hard to send these letters cause they meant you were truly gone and then you came back out of the nowhere like nothing has changed. I'm human I have feelings too and you hurt mine back in the jungle as you told me you wanted to stay with your parents and broke up witch me!" with that words tears where falling down Helga's cheeks and Arnold for once was overwhelmed from the situation for the very first time not sure what was the right thing to do in a situation like this. Has it really been easier as a child or was he just to naive to see it all in her eyes back then.

"Nothing ever has changed I'm still the same head over heels, loop-de-loo, over the moon in love with your stupid annoying little goody two-shoes football head Arnold!" starting in tears she nearly screamed the last part of the sentence in his face, releasing his hands and turning away from her dance-partner. She stopped at the edge of the roof looking down to the street as much sad as angry and in a emotional conflict once again in her life. She was sure he would call her mad or insane any minute and maybe he wasn't wrong by doing so. Loving someone for nearly all your life unable to speak to him in a normal way, either full of overwhelming love or burning anger couldn't be normal, could it?

Arnold didn't come near her, he led her took a few deep breaths and as he was sure she wouldn't jump from the roof out of some goofy act he sat down again.

"Live isn't always easy, sometimes you do your best and still nothing works, sometimes you help people who don't deserve it, sometimes you get threaten like dirt for doing so. You can give life your best shot and still nothing could turn out good. Life isn't the optimistic bright side world I always thought it was as a kid. It's a grey place where people make wrong and selfish decisions every day turning it more to the dark side than back into the light. Heaven isn't out there it never was …!" now Arnold let out a deep breath, causing Helga to froze in her position, she barely breathe right now. She had always known life wasn't easy and now after all these years Arnold couldn't avoid the truth either it seamed. She knew how bad life was but what had caused her knight in the shining armour, her angel of hope to think so too she wondered. She had been sad before but now it was bound anything bad she ever felt, knowing that Arnold, her Arnold had given up to was way to much for her. She looked down the roof once again facing the street down her with sad and burning eyes.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Night Love

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XVII: _Night Love_

"Live isn't always easy, sometimes you do your best and still nothing works, sometimes you help people who don't deserve it, sometimes you get threaten like dirt for doing so. You can give life your best shot and still nothing could turn out good. Life isn't the optimistic bright side world I always thought it was as a kid. It's a grey place where people make wrong and selfish decisions every day turning it more to the dark side than back into the light. Heaven isn't out there it never was …!" now Arnold let out a deep breath, causing Helga to froze in her position, she barely breathe right now. She had always known life wasn't easy and now after all these years Arnold couldn't avoid the truth either it seamed. She knew how bad life was but what had caused her knight in the shining armour, her angel of hope to think so too she wondered. She had been sad before but now it was bound anything bad she ever felt, knowing that Arnold, her Arnold had given up to was way to much for her. She looked down the roof once again facing the street down her with sad and burning eyes.

"… life is bad, life is violent, full of stupid and crazy things. Most fears and dangers in it are caused of selfish actions and egoistic behavior from one person to another ans I'm part of it. I shouldn't have left you out of egoistic emotions …!" the football headed boy told the blond girl with anger, fear and a sad tone in his voice all at once.

"But Arnold your parents ….!" Helga tried to say something as she turned around realising that he was only a few inches away from her again. The look on his face nearly break her, full of sadness and anger but it wasn't directed to herself.

"… it's about others and yourself, it's about what you feel and believe inside, not what's just on the outside. It's about caring and love, about realising that the world is fucked up enough to be part of it's darkness. It's about being a guiding light when no other fire shines in the darkness. About moral and truth, hope and heart …!" the straight that was now in his voice, this power Helga was sure she had never seen or hear before from him. She was afraid what to do, what he would do and yet she trusted him enough to follow him whatever path destiny would lead him.

"It's about what we can do together, what we can dream together and make it truth by our actions. A bright good idea can save the world as much as a bad mind can burn it to pieces!" and with that words Arnold leaned in for a kiss. Sure it sounded cryptic in some parts, sure it's nothing normal to say for someone to confess love but then again since when have she and Arnold ever been normal at all. All Helga know for now was that she was melting in that kiss, that she was leaning against him as much as he pushed against her, nearly falling over each others feed. Like time itself has stopped and stood still like the moon above them the moment seamed to last forever. For the rest of the world it must have been just minutes till finally Arnold was out of breath and pulled lightly away but for them both it felt like more then one lifetime.

"So we both are making us and our love lives miserable by acting stupid so long I guess?" Helga asked curious with a part of her unibrow raised.

"I wouldn't say that, since when am I falling for a stupid girl?" the young man asked joking while Helga started to laugh nearly kind of insane into the night.

"Okay don't answer that I guess!" Arnold told her as he realized how often he had gone after the wrong girl. Sure, most of them were very beautiful, but not one was as bright an beautiful as Helga was, even when they where just kids. It just took him very long to realise the truth.

"So let me get this straight finally my words knocked some sense in that odd shaped head of yours?" Helga was surprised, but a little afraid. Everything was working out perfect, too perfect so maybe this was all just another dream of her beloved falling for her.

"Your actions more than your words, they ever made me see past the bullying barrier you build up, deep down I have always seen the true you!" a happy smiling Arnold confessed. For sure he knew her true self longer than most people but it had cost him nearly his whole lifetime to realise he not only liked or like liked that side of her but loved it and don't ever wanted to be without her ever again.


	19. Chapter XIX: Just The Two Of Us

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XIX: Just The Two Of Us

"Your actions more than your words, they ever made me see past the bullying barrier you build up, deep down I have always seen the true you!" a happy smiling Arnold confessed. For sure he knew her true self longer than most people but it had cost him nearly his whole lifetime to realise he not only liked or like liked that side of her but loved it and don't ever wanted to be without her ever again.

"Well maybe my good actions …!" Helga smiled happy at the boy she worshipped for so long. Out of her fear of rejection she had made his live miserable for nearly twenty years now and she couldn't feel more sorry for doing so.

"Good actions? I can't think of any bad actions you ever did to me. Sure some things were crazy but you did them out of love and the fear of rejection just like back in our first school years, didn't you?" the football headed boy told the blond girl with anger, fear and a sad tone in his voice all at once.

"Please Arnold you don't have to lie to me just to make sure I don't feel like the bitch I've been a long time ….!" the Hellgirl said calmly, knowing very well what a class-A bitch she had been. Oh all those years of suffering, of sadness when she denied her own true feelings and treated Arnold like dirt all the time.

"Helga you should know me good enough to know I would never lie!" Arnold told her and by her smile he know that she understood what he meant. Sure she had been bad and ugly from time to time, but it was all out of the love she hided under her heart out of fear from the fact that he may reject her feelings. Who was he to judge her for something like this, hasn't he don crazy things himself when he was obsessed with some girl, including her now. Sure he had done crazy stuff but others than all the schemes she had done most of his were out of selfish wishes. Hers on the other hand were mostly guided by his happiness or his well being no matter how much harm or pain she goes trough. He had seen it on FTI, in San Lorenzo and in so many other places. Judging on that maybe she was the far more loving person out of them both, maybe she was even a better person he was by being the way she was. All he ever did was focused on helping others so his own little world was perfect and the way he saw it, while she took the risk to destroy her own world a few times just because she wanted to save his. That was neither selfish nor bad and bitchy it was loving, caring and came from the dept of the heart. They kissed once again and never felt happier their whole lives before.

"What now, should we head downstairs to rock your lame party?" the Hellgirl asked with a diabolic grin on her face, leaving it to Arnold's imagination what bad or good things she was planning by now for all the other people down at his party. Some pranks, some funny stuff or just joining them at normal part behavior, with this girl at his side Arnold could never be sure.

"No, actually I thought about staying here. We will see them all again at least tomorrow so I figured we could enjoy our company here together a little longer, after all it's a beautiful night!" the young man smiled as he pointed out in the sky and had a sly grin on his face as he looked over to Helga.

"You mean we should lay down here and enjoy wild animalistic teenage sex?" Helga grinned evilly while Arnold's face turned red as a tomato and he looked away shyly. That was the last thing he wanted her to think was on his mind. Surely he loved her but they just started being a pair again after a few years break and there was no rush to go that far in just one night.

"No Helga, totally no is just thought that we could dance a little longer, or watch the stars or … I mean not that your unattractive or so … your totally sexy, but I just thought that we started dating again just now and …!" totally surprised Arnold was silent by a kiss. Knowing him as good as he know her Helga was sure he would ramble on about her joke for hours if she wouldn't stop him from bubbling on embarrassed things so she did.

"Geez I was just joking football head, stop going all crazy over the s-word!" Helga laughed, sometimes he was to funny when he was dense like a little kid again and acted nearly as embarrassed over things like sex, It reminded her of the time he once told her to truly believe in the stork brings babies. The Hellgirl always knew she was far above most people her age but Arnold on the other and could be far below them in things like that even if he was superior in moral and friendship standards most of the time.

"Whatever yo…!" u say Helga the boy wants to say but was once again cut short by another kiss. Well she knows what he wanted to say cause his line was as well known as move it football head. So Arnold decided to let it go and joined into the kiss himself, totally forgetting his party downstairs and the world around them.


	20. Chapter XX: Together Forever

Disclaimer: Nick and Craig Bartlott own Hey Arnold!

Post FTI, after The Jungle Movie and after The Patakis!

Hey Arnold: Geraldine

Chapter XX: Together Forever

"Geez I was just joking football head, stop going all crazy over the s-word!" Helga laughed, sometimes he was to funny when he was dense like a little kid again and acted nearly as embarrassed over things like sex, It reminded her of the time he once told her to truly believe in the stork brings babies. The Hellgirl always knew she was far above most people her age but Arnold on the other and could be far below them in things like that even if he was superior in moral and friendship standards most of the time.

"Whatever yo…!" u say Helga the boy wants to say but was once again cut short by another kiss. Well she knows what he wanted to say cause his line was as well known as move it football head. So Arnold decided to let it go and joined into the kiss himself, totally forgetting his party downstairs and the world around them.

So the minutes passed and unnoticed to the two lovebirds they were not alone anymore. After some time nearly anyone noticed that Arnold wasn't anywhere at his own party so they searched for him in the whole boarding house at 4040 Vine Street. Nearly giving up to find Mister Shortman in the Sunset Arms Phoebe suggested to look up he roof, where they found Arnold as well as someone else.

"Hmh hmh hmh, way to go bro. We all thought you where in the kitchen preparing snacks or so but this ….!" Gerald pointed between his best friend and Helga. While Arnold looked relay embarrassed at all his friends Helga was angry shaking her fists at them. After a few embarrassing minutes he cleared his throat and finally said something.

"We well … we will be down soon with you I suppose!" with that the football headed boy looked to Helga who nodded in silence. She was mad, embarrassed and totally still in a lovesick from kissing with Arnold.

"Yeah we em will be down with you losers soon, now give us some space to breath here!" the Hellgirl shouted as she pushed some people away from herself and Arnold who have moved closer and closer towards them as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Mumbles, a few laughs but mostly acceptance could be heard from their friends and soon they all moved back downstairs, giving Arnold and Helga some time to discuss, or argue or whatever it was they wanted to finish up here.

"See Helga, that wasn't so embarrassing, was it?" Arnold asked with a happy grin, finally aware that they were back together and that everyone knew so soon. So Helga wouldn't have to hide her feelings in school and act weird anymore to his and her own relieve he suggested. But instead of answering him or following the others down the main stairs, Helga walked straight to Arnold. She just grinned and hold Arnold by his waist, moving her face closer to him. As he closed his eyes for a kiss she pushed him down the stairs inside his bedroom down the rooftop access.

"Ooof … your lucky there's a bed down here!" Arnold told her a little angry while he was rubbing his beck. He looked irritated as Helga jumped down, nearly landing on top of him with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh believe me football head I am!" an evil grinning Helga told her boyfriend as she pushed the boy back on bed as he wanted to stand up again.

"Helga, I'm having a party down there …!" he told her pointing to his room door. With that Arnold nearly was afraid of the serious, yet suspicious grinning girl above him.

"Oh believe me we will join them but first I want a party of my own up here!" the Hellgirl told her boyfriend who looked a little bit terrified at the moment. With a fast cover from her hugging arms Arnold escaped under her and headed towards the door.

"Come on Helga, we don't want our guests to wait for us, not when I want to show them that I'm dancing with the most intelligent and beautiful girl tonight!" Arnold told her with as wink es he rushed out of his door down to the party.

"Oh wait up you little runt!" Helga shouted angrily and unsatisfied as she chased after the boy down to the party.

The End


End file.
